


吃醋

by shumoo



Category: HIStory 3: 圈套 | HIStory 3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumoo/pseuds/shumoo





	吃醋

一到夏季，天空就容易陰雨綿綿。室內映照著昏黃的光，穿著浴袍的唐毅坐在書桌前，眼睛雖聚焦在手中的文件上，但思緒卻都放在外頭。  
直到他的耳朵捕捉到輪胎輾壓過濕潤的土地的聲響，他才回頭一望。兩盞大頭燈打亮了庭院的矮樹叢，他看見漆黑的人影從車門竄了出來，唐毅連忙起身，從衣櫥抓了一條毛巾，急著打開房門。  
一見到孟少飛濕漉漉的頭頂探出大門，唐毅馬上向前迎上。  
「怎麼沒帶傘？」遞上了毛巾的手在瞥向對方胸前鼓起的物體時，瞬間停頓在半空中。  
「唐毅……我原本想要先告訴你的，但是我急著帶牠看醫生，又怕你等我等太久……」  
毛茸茸的褐毛從孟少飛的夾克露出來，泛著水光的咖啡色毛髮服貼在渾圓、黝黑的眼珠旁，剛手掌大一樣的頭顱窩在男人的懷中，只探出一雙大眼，緊盯著眼前的陌生人瞧。  
見唐毅沒有反應，孟少飛急著解釋：「這隻狗是我們出任務時撿來的，發現的時候牠已經躺在水泥地上奄奄一息了，而且外頭又下雨，所以我才想把牠帶回來。」  
唐毅歛下深邃的雙瞳，兩道濃眉緊緊皺著。「你要養牠嗎？」  
孟少飛小心翼翼地望著唐毅繃緊的臉龐，渾圓的大眼直直盯著他的眼睛。「你不喜歡嗎？你看他還是幼犬，送去領養也不知道會不會有人願意領養，這年頭沒有領養的狗都會被安樂死的，你看牠那麼可憐……」  
唐毅看見從孟少飛衣角滴落的水珠在木質地板上漫成一灘水，他內心的焦躁也淹滿了胸腔。「先去洗澡，你看你全身濕成這樣，洗完澡我們再談。」  
唐毅將毛巾披在孟少飛的頭髮上，輕柔地擦拭他臉上的水滴。「謝啦！」孟少飛回以一個微笑，隨後將狗抱了出來，將頭上的毛巾裹住牠的身軀。  
「很冷吧？看你抖成這樣，我帶你去洗澡吧！」  
「孟少飛！」唐毅拉著對方的細瘦手腕，口氣帶著著急。「你不想感冒了話快去洗澡，這隻狗我先顧著。」  
「噢……好啦！你不要皺著眉頭啦，我看了心情也會憂鬱起來的，笑一個？」孟少飛謹慎地將裹著毛巾的幼犬放在唐毅的手掌上，戳一戳對方宛若石雕般，僵硬的臉龐。  
「你親我一下我就笑得出來了。」唐毅捉住孟少飛冰冷的食指，炙熱的眼底如火爐般，讓被直視的孟少飛兩頰湧上一股熱流。  
孟少飛偏了頭，在對方的嘴唇落下溫熱的氣息，正讓唐毅想摟住乖順的戀人時，那雙替他帶來喜悅的雙唇卻又帶來壞消息。「那我帶著牠一起去洗澡喔！」  
「什麼？等一下！」唐毅急忙拉住向樓梯前進的孟少飛，將他懷中的幼犬抱了起來。  
「怎麼了？」孟少飛不明所以地睜著那雙因困惑而顯得更碩大的雙眼。  
「你先去洗，我幫你用吹風機吹乾牠，要是你把牠帶進去，你一定是先幫牠洗完才開始洗澡，那還不如我幫牠洗澡，分開來比較快。」  
「噢……好吧，我原本想說不要麻煩你的，謝謝。」  
唐毅望著前方的背影，無奈地嘆了氣。他舉高在自己手中瑟瑟發抖的小狗，逼迫牠與自己直視。「你這個小電燈泡，你最好乖乖的，不然我馬上把你趕走。」  


踏出溢出氤氳的浴室，將毛巾放在髮梢上吸水的孟少飛望向床邊，跟自己穿同款睡袍的男人坐在床尾，腿邊擱著白色的醫藥箱。  
孟少飛心頭一緊，連忙奔向前。「唐毅，你怎麼了？」在迎向男人銳利的眼神後，一個使自己心臟緊縮的想法打進腦海中。  
他望向唐毅手上那道點狀的傷口，沾著消毒水的棉花棒在上頭點拭，孟少飛望著男人緊緊皺起的眉頭，像是自己也受傷般難受。  
「很痛吧，雖然是幼犬但畢竟也長牙了，對不起，我不應該……」  
「不知道是因為怕生還是怕水，一沒有看到你就抖個不停，嘴裡還不斷哀號，像是在叫你回來。等到我帶牠去浴室，蓮蓬頭的水才澆到牠身上，就奮力往外衝，我把牠抓住，結果就變成這樣了。」  
「唐毅對不起，我現在帶你去勁堂那裡看一下，雖然牠打了疫苗，但你還是去補打個破傷風好了……」  
「沒事，我明天再去就好，傷口不深，我先處理一下就可以了。」不願男人陪自己折騰，唐毅按下孟少飛想要將他拉起的手，安撫著他。  
「還好嗎？還痛嗎？我幫你吧……」晶瑩光亮的眼珠子直直盯著自己，那雙好看的眉都將眉間皺起幾道皺紋。唐毅望見孟少飛如此擔憂的模樣，嘴角忍不住噙著微笑。  
「不太好，有點痛。」他的雙眼捕捉到男人水亮的眼底掠過一絲驚慌，上揚的嘴角馬上垂下來，他湊近男人的耳畔，從喉嚨緩緩磨過的嗓音落在孟少飛的耳邊。「但你親一下應該就不痛了。」  
那雙大到足夠映照自己面露狡猾笑容的雙眼又睜得更大了，但隨即男人歛下眼，眼神閃爍地望著他手上的傷口與自己的眼瞳後，孟少飛抬起自己的下巴，親了自己的臉龐。  
「不夠。」抓住正準備撤離的男人，唐毅將對方柔軟的雙唇含進嘴裡，像是品嘗甜美的糖果般，細細吸吮。嘖嘖的水聲迴盪在室內，但隨後被一聲微弱的狗叫聲打斷。  
「你在這裡啊？小傢伙。」眼尖的孟少飛瞥見在桌底瑟瑟發抖的小狗，親暱地走過去將他捧起。  
「小傢伙你太壞囉！竟然敢咬我的男人，這樣不行的，過來道歉，不然你可不能跟我們一起睡了。」唐毅手邊收拾的動作因為孟少飛的話瞬間停在半空中。  
「少飛，這隻狗要跟我一起睡？」  
「對啊！你看他那麼可憐，還在發抖，讓牠一個人睡就太寂寞了，我……」一抬頭，對方攝人的眼神刺進孟少飛的眸中，他望見黝黑的烏雲在男人的眼底形成，孟少飛驟然將自己還未脫口而出的話語吞入腹中，呆愣的看著宛若雕像凝視自己的唐毅。  
「孟警官，你會不會太疼愛那隻狗了？」時間過了太久，孟少飛都忘了自身的愛人以前可是拿刀拿槍在人面前逞兇鬥狠的黑道，即使洗白後專心當個上市公司的管理者，但牽扯到自己的底線時，舊時的那股殘虐之氣依舊時不時的繚繞在他的眼底。  
「唐毅，我知道你不喜歡牠，我很感激你為了我幫牠洗澡，看到你受傷我也很心疼，但是我還是想要陪牠一起睡覺，這是牠獲救後第一次跟人類一起相處，如果我能讓牠重拾對人的信任，這樣在牠以後等待領養的過程中也會比較順利。」  
孟少飛那雙大眼小心翼翼地滑過唐毅緊鎖的眉頭，隨後凝望著那黝黑深沉的眼眸，他在裡頭找尋自己的倒影，但只看見漆黑的眼底。  
時間已晚，疲憊掛在孟少飛的後腰與肩頸，使他全身痠痛。他望著男人緊繃的臉龐，嘆了口氣。「唐毅，時間不早了，如果你真的不願意，我也不想勉強你，我帶著小傢伙到客房睡好了。」  
望見男人轉身的背影，唐毅不可置信地瞪大雙眼，手下意識往前拉住孟少飛的手肘。「孟少飛你為了那隻狗要跟我分房睡？」  
「唐毅！你不要這樣，你不是常常對我說晚睡對身體不好嗎？所以你也要早點睡，晚安！」嘮嘮叨叨的嘴吐出一長串的話語後，孟少飛輕輕在唐毅的唇上落下一吻。  
在唐毅還未細細品味孟少飛的氣息時，對方卻直接退開，抱著剛撿回來，相處還不到五小時的流浪犬離開房間。  
唐毅氣憤地將自己拋在床上，他右手握拳奮力地槌向棉被，柔軟的布料完好的吸收了衝擊，只發出輕微的聲響，就像是孟少飛對他的反應。  
他翻過身，將自己埋在棉被中，胸腔此時像是溺水般難受，他想要大吼，最後卻只是咬緊牙關，憤怒地將床頭的夜燈關掉。  
唐毅躺在床上，他闔著眼想要讓自己掉入睡眠中，但身邊的寂靜卻在耳中發出弱小的噪音，他一睜眼，望向發出微弱光芒的電子鐘，上頭顯示著應該要熟睡的凌晨兩點，但唐毅一點睡意都沒有。  
他翻來覆去，最後只好把棉被裹成一條長條狀，枕在自己的手臂上。他將臉龐靠在棉被上，才有一絲絲睡意襲上。他聽著自己沉重的呼吸聲，自己的戀人抱著一隻不知道打來的狗離開房間的畫面卻不斷盤據在腦海中。

半夢半醒間，他抱到一具溫熱、紮實的物體，他將他緊緊抱入懷中，  
「少飛？」  
「你被我吵醒了嗎？對不起，但我沒有你睡在我旁邊，我好像睡不著。」  
「那隻狗呢？」  
「睡著了啊！睡得很安穩，所以我就上來了，你該不會嫌棄我，要叫我換衣服吧？」  
「不用。」孟少飛感覺擱在腰際的手臂緊摟著自己。「我做夢都沒有過我有一天還需要跟一隻狗吃醋。」  
「你太誇張了，拿自己跟狗比？你是唐毅耶！你也太小看自己了。」  
「是你才太小看你自己，你不知道你害我失眠多久。」  
「我明天會把牠送去中途之家，明天你就不會失眠了。」不知道是不是因為從自己胸膛中發出聲音的緣故，唐毅覺得懷中的戀人聲音悶悶的。  
他撫摸男人柔順的髮梢，輕聲問道：「你放心嗎？」  
沉靜在兩人之間迴盪，之後被孟少飛低沉的嗓音趕走。「放不下，但我不想要你為難。」  
孟少飛聽著懷中安穩的心跳聲，隨後一聲嘆息壓過了打在自己心頭上的躁動。「如果……我說的是如果，如果你能教那隻狗規矩，不要亂咬人，牠就可以待在我們家。」  
「真的？」溫熱的氣息噴吐在自己的臉上，在晦暗中唐毅仍可以看見閃爍在孟少飛眼眸中的光芒，他望進對方晶瑩的眼底，看見逐漸露出笑容的自己。  
「當然，還有附帶條件，不准在晚上時跟我們一起睡。」  
「你很小氣耶，跟我們睡又怎樣？牠還是小寶寶耶！」  
床單摩擦的聲響伴隨著背脊被撫摸的搔癢傳入腦中，還未讓孟少飛反應過來，自己的後臀就被寬大的手掌包覆住。   
熱息侵入自己的耳朵，一陣酥麻從脊髓遊走到後頸。「你想讓牠看不該看見的事情嗎？」  
「唐毅，你夠囉！我要睡覺了！」熱潮襲上臉龐，孟少飛悲憤的轉頭背對唐毅，卻被男人拉入懷中。   
溫熱的體溫熨燙著自己的後背，孟少飛有種自己的心臟與對方的心臟合而為一，一起跳動的錯覺。「晚安，親愛的。」  
孟少飛摟緊對方環繞著自己腰部的手掌，聽著對方規律的呼息聲，漸漸陷入沉睡。


End file.
